1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone control apparatus, and more particularly to a musical tone control apparatus which outputs a musical tone control signal in response to a motion of a human body.
2. Prior Art
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-127773 discloses the conventional musical tone control apparatus which provides a potentiometer at an articulation (or joint portion) of the human body or pressure-sensitive element at a tip end of a finger. Then, the resistance of this potentiometer varies in response to a bending motion of the articulation, while the resistance or output voltage of this pressure-sensitive element varies in response to a bending motion of the finger. By detecting such bending motion of the articulation or finger, this apparatus outputs the musical tone control apparatus for controlling a musical tone.
However, the above-mentioned apparatus using the potentiometer is disadvantageous in that the size thereof becomes larger. So, it is difficult for the performer is hard to move his body when putting on such potentiometer. Meanwhile, the relation between the pressure-sensitive element and the bending motion of the finger is not so strong, so that it is impossible to obtain the musical tone control signal sufficiently corresponding to the bending motion of the finger. In the case where the on/off is carried out on the musical tone generation, this element works well. However, this el is not suitable to generate the delicate musical tone control by which a tone pitch, tone color, tone volume etc. of musical tone are continuously controlled.